Mortal Kombat: Realidades
by matiaspunk01
Summary: cada personaje tiene días diferentes, y así los viven. las realidades de cada uno reflejadas en ésta prometedora historia por matiaspunk01.
1. Chapter 1: Kano

¡Hola! Soy MatiasPunk01 y ando con muchos proyectos, este es otro llamado "Mortal Kombat: Realidades"

"Abusar de la corrupción es una de las mejores ideas para tener una economía elevada, aún siendo contra la ley, es lo que hacen los traficantes de drogas, armas, entre otras cosas."

Capítulo 1: Kano

Líder del clan de "dragones negros" y dueño de las ambiciones y sueños más grandes que se puedan imaginar, Kano tiende a tener cada vez más riquezas y vivir de la abundancia de la corrupción. Pero había un grupo que trataba esta clase de casos, las fuerzas especiales, y su eterna archirrival, Sonya Blade. A Kano mucho no le importa esta rivalidad, por lo que no se previene pensando ¿Qué pasaría si Sonya Blade estuviera aquí?

Y Kano se encuentra supervisando a sus empleados…

Kano: ¡Vamos! Estas armas deben llegar mañana temprano a su destino

Kabal: Disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿Cómo sabe qué calidad tienen estas armas? – pregunta curiosamente (cabe destacar que Kabal es normal aquí)

Kano: Tantos años fabricando armas me dieron el don de saber si un arma sirve o no apenas con verla. Estas armas sin duda servirán, sólo usé armas baratas e inservibles cuando las di a las fuerzas especiales. Así fue como me gané su odio, y maté a varios de ellos.

Kabal: El cargamento está casi listo.

Kano: Excelente, a los ingleses les encantarán, y me darán una buena pasta en euros.

Sonya: ¡Fuerzas Especiales, avancen! – dice con un altavoz – todo terminó, Kano. Ríndete y se te ofrecerá una celda con buena vista.

Kano: Esa perra de Sonya Blade. – dice guardando su gran enojo.

Cuando las fuerzas especiales entran a la guarida de Kano…

Sonya: ¡Ya te ví, Kano! – dice señalándolo

Kano: Cúbreme mientras escapo – le dice a Kabal

Kabal: Sí, señor. – y corre hasta llegar a Sonya

Sonya: ¡Tú, estás arrestado! – le apunta con un arma

Kabal: Tal vez no quiera intentar arrestarme – se pone en posición de pelea

Un guardia aparece detrás de Kabal e intenta ponerle las esposas…

Kabal: ¿¡Qué es esto!? – se da vuelta y golpea al guardia

Sonya: ¡Maldito! – golpea por la espalda a Kabal, y rapidamente le pone esposas e intenta levantarlo – ¡Levántate!

Kano: Pobre. Pero débil que eres, Kabal. – ve como lo arrestan y dice en voz baja desde un helicóptero subiendo

Kabal: ¡Sálvame! – grita con toda su fuerza

Guardia: ¡Agente Sonya Blade, Kano se escapa!

Sonya: Tal vez podamos saber a donde va – dice levantanto a Kabal

Kabal: ¡Suéltame!

Dos semanas después, en la nueva residencia del clan dragón negro, en México…

Kano: ¡Dense prisa! ¡Por culpa de Sonya y sus payasos llevamos dos semanas de retraso!

Jarek: En cuanto lo ordene llamaré a los compradores – dice con un teléfono en la mano derecha

Kano: No te lo pediría a menos que ya estuvieran listas, Jarek. – dice cruzándose de brazos

Jarek: Y, ¿Qué hay de Kabal?

Kano: No lo he visto desde la invasión de las Fuerzas Especiales, fue secuestrado para quitarle información

Jarek: ¿Cree que revele nuestra ubicación?

Kano: Imposible, en ese momento yo solo lo sabía y nadie más

Jarek: Pienso que si lo salvamos nos ayudará y mucho

Kano: No pienso volver a Estados Unidos, además ellos no pueden venir aquí a buscarme

Jarek: Yo iré con usted, juntos lo podremos liberar

Kano baja la cabeza, pensándolo por un momento, y finalmente accede asumiendolo con la cabeza…

Shang Tsung aparece de repente y se presenta… (cabe destacar que Shang Tsung es viejo)

Shang Tsung: Caballeros, soy Shang Tsung y sé que trafican armas

Kano: ¿Quién eres, viejito? ¿Y cómo hiciste eso?

Shang Tsung: Ya habrá tiempo para eso, deseo comprar sus armas para proveérselas a mi ejército

Kano: Nuestras armas son las mejores, y no son baratas

Shang Tsung: Entiendo su punto de vista

Kano: Pero puedo hacerte una rebaja si me haces un favor

Shang Tsung: Escucho

Kano: Le haremos una emboscada a unas personas para liberar a un amigo, lo único que necesito es que nos salves si estamos en peligro

Shang Tsung: Me parece un trato más que justo – y se dan la mano

Al cabo de tres días, aparecen de nuevo en Estados Unidos, y parecen tener problemas para entrar en el cuartel de las fuerzas especiales…

Jarek: ¿Qué haremos?

Kano: Es por eso que soy el jefe, vencemos a los dos guardias de la entrada, y entramos con sus disfraces

Jarek: Pero tienen cámaras en la entrada

Kano: Lanzarás desde lejos unas cuchillas para destruir las cámaras, eso alertará a los guardias de la entrada

Jarek: ¿Quiere decir que sólo debemos ser visibles para ellos?

Kano: Más o menos. Ellos te verán y vendrán a buscarte, entonces los golpeamos y tomamos sus disfraces

Jarek: ¿Y si piden refuerzos?

Kano: Por eso hay que vencerlos rápido – dice mientras le da cuchillas y se pone tras un árbol

Jarek: Sugiero acercarnos un poco más, mi puntería con las cuchillas no es la mejor

Kano: Es casi como lanzar un látigo, pero con eso no destruirás las cámaras

Jarek: De acuerdo – y se acerca un poco al cuartel y lanza las cuchillas a las cámaras

Guardia 1: ¡Por allá! – señala a Jarek quien está lejos

Guardia 2: ¿Pido refuerzos?

Guardia 1: No es necesario – y corre a buscar a Jarek

Guardia 2: De acuerdo – y también corre

Jarek: ¡Ahora!

Kano: ¡Allá voy! – sale detrás del árbol y lanza rayos

Guardia 2: ¡es Kano!

El guardia 1 es herido por los rayos, y el guardia 2 saca su intercomunicador…

Jarek: Oh, no. – lanza su látigo y le quita su intercomunicador – ¿Ibas a llamar a alguien?

Kano se acerca al guardia tratando de intimidarlo, y lo toma de su traje…

Guardia 2: ¡No me mates!

Kano lo toma de la cabeza y la gira matándolo en el acto…

Jarek: Mata también a este – señalando al guardia 1 quien está en el suelo

Kano: es muy sencillo – y le aplasta la cabeza

Luego de 20 minutos, mientras se ponían los uniformes, Kano le explica a Jarek cómo es que sucedió todo esto…

Kano: Lástima que este uniforme no tenga una máscara

Jarek: Baja la cabeza y no te reconocerán

Kano: Lo olvidaba, mi ojo biónico, debo cubrírmelo para que no lo noten

Así entran al cuartel de las fuerzas especiales, Jarek entra normalmente ya que no es conocido, pero Kano debe constantemente cubrirse el ojo para no empeorar su plan, y conversan mientras caminan…

Jarek: ¿A dónde vamos?

Kano: A la oficina del comandante Jackson Briggs, quizá encontremos la respuesta allí

Jarek: ¿y está muy lejos?

Kano: descuida, ya casi estamos

Jarek: ¿Qué crees que le hayan hecho a Kabal?

Kano: No lo sé, pero nadie se mete con un dragón negro y vive para contarlo – dice con una voz persuasiva

Jarek: ¿Es aquí? – señalando una puerta

Kano: Si, entra tú primero y pregúntale de Kabal, háblale como lo haría un sirviente de la ley y el orden

Jarek entra formalmente y Kano entra semi-escondido a la oficina de Jax…

Jax: ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quiénes son y cuáles son sus órdenes? – dice severamente

Jarek: Somos los guardias de la puerta…

Jax: ¡Pues vigilen la puerta! Ningún delincuente debe entrar o salir

Jarek: Unos delincuentes intentaron entrar, probablemente sean amigos del prisionero que se hace llamar "Kabal"

Jax: Dragones negros, ¿eh?

Jarek: el asunto, mi comandante, es que debemos cambiar la posición de dicho prisionero, creo que saben exactamente su ubicación

Jax: Muy bien – mira a Kano quien se cubre la cara - ¿Y a este que le pasa?

Jarek: Fue herido por esos bandidos, pero se pondrá bien

Jax: Déjenme ver – y se pone a revisar su computador

Kano: Gran actuación, amigo – dice en voz baja

Jarek: Soy de la alta sociedad, así es como hablo

Kano: Como digas. Pronto estaremos con Kabal

Jarek: ¿Qué haremos después?

Kano: Haces demasiadas preguntas, ¿lo sabías?

Jax: según los archivos no está prisionero en éste momento, sinó que fue liberado

Jarek: Necesitamos verlo, señor comandante

Jax: está en la oficina de la agente Sonya Blade

Jarek: Muchas Gracias – dice y luego sale con Kano detrás

Kano: Así que liberado, ¿eh?

Jarek: ¿Dónde es la oficina de Sonya?

Kano: Sígueme – dice y levanta la cabeza dejando de cubrirse

Y empiezan a hablar caminando…

Jarek: ¡Van a descubrirlo! – grita silenciosamente

Kano: No, acabaré con ella y me llevaré a Kabal

Jarek: ¿Y por qué no le hizo eso a Jax?

Kano: no eres muy listo, según parece – entra a la oficina de Sonya junto con Jarek

Sonya: ¡Kano!

Kano: ¿Me recuerdas, preciosa?

Kabal: ¡Kano! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kano: ¡creí que estabas prisionero! – dice con enojo

Sonya: Ganó su libertad, y ya no es un dragón negro

Kano: ¿Es eso cierto, Kabal?

Kabal: Bueno, yo…

Kano: ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¡Y pensar que vine personalmente a liberarte!

Sonya: ¡Dícelo! ¡Dile que ahora eres parte del equipo S.W.A.T. en Nueva York!

Kano: ¡TRAIDOR! ¡PAGARÁS POR ESO!

Sonya: Ya que viniste aquí, debo arrestarte a ti y a tu amigo – dice señalando a Jarek

Kano: No lo creo

Sonya saca su intercomunicador y Jarek se lo arrebata con su látigo, luego Sonya corre y le da una fuerte patada en la cara quitándole su intercomunicador…

Jarek: Eso dolió – dice tomándose la nariz

Kano: Al menos no te caíste

Sonya: Aquí Sonya Blade, todas las unidades a mi oficina, Kano está aquí

Shang Tsung: No lo permitiré – dice y luego aparece

Jarek: ¡Viniste!

Shang Tsung se lleva a Kano y a Jarek mediante un portal de nuevo a su guarida en México…

Jarek: Debo irme, en minutos vuelvo – dice y se va

Kano: Gracias, en un par de semanas tendrás tus armas. ¿Y a dónde debo enviarlas?

Shang Tsung: Al mundo exterior

Kano: ¿Qué has dicho?

Shang Tsung: te lo explicaré cuando volvamos a vernos

Raiden aparece y causa sorpresa al viejo Shang Tsung…

Kano: ¿Quién es este tipo?

Raiden: Shang Tsung, quédate aquí

Shang Tsung: Déjame en paz, dios del trueno – y desaparece

Kano: Oye, ¿Quieres armas?

Raiden: Y tú, déja esta vida de delincuencia o tendrás grandes problemas en el futuro

Kano: Nadie me manda, soy realmente rico y nadie me privará de mis privilegios

Raiden: Sólo digo que afuera hay una vida mejor para ti

Kano: ¡Lárgate, tipo raro!

Raiden: Así como Kabal, tú también puedes cambiar

Kano: ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú hiciste que Kabal abandone a los dragones negros!

Raiden: Así es – dice con firmeza y desaparece

Y esto fue el primer capítulo, el segundo tratará de otro personaje y así todos los capítulos…

Gracias por su atención, ¡chau!


	2. Chapter 2: Jarek

Les habla matiaspunk01 con el segundo capítulo de "mortal kombat: realidades"

"Existen casos de gente que deja su fortuna de lado y perseguir sus sueños o ponerse a trabajar de algo, pero aquí pasará exactamente lo contrario, aunque anteriormente había pasado así."

Capítulo 2: Jarek

Mano derecha de Kano en los "dragones negros" con el cual trabaja en el tráfico de armas, pero la mente de Jarek está en otro asunto, su herencia.

Desde la guarida mexicana del Dragon Negro empieza el capítulo…

Jarek: Disculpe, señor

Kano: Está bien, habla

Jarek: No sé cómo decir esto pero…

Kano: Te vas, ¿no es cierto?

Jarek: Debo luchar por lo que me corresponde, me informaron que mi padre murió

Kano: Y no tienes madre, ¿qué más?

Jarek: Mi herencia, debo marcharme para hacerle creer al mundo que soy honrado para obtener una parte de mi herencia, ya que hace unos años fui desheredado por mi desaparición

Kano: ¿Un juicio?

Jarek: Mis hermanos no me han visto desde hace años, no saben que estuve aquí, ni a lo que me dediqué

Kano: Es increíble – dice frustrado – primero Kabal y ahora tú

Jarek: Es por una causa justa – trata de explicarle – no soy como Kabal

Kano: ¡Está bien! – dice enfurecido – ¡Lárgate! ¡Olvida todo lo que te enseñé y la buena vida que tienes por mí!

Jarek: De verdad lo siento, pero así tendrá que ser

Kano: Así lo decidiste. Suerte en Estados Unidos – dice de espaldas

Jarek emprendió su vuelta a Nueva York - Estados Unidos, temiendo ser encontrado por las Fuerzas Especiales pero más preocupado por su herencia. Debía llegar a su antiguo pueblo, y presentarse al juzgado de ese lugar para hacer su reclamo. Jarek logró instalarse un par de días en un hotel, hasta llegar el día del cumplimiento del testamento de su padre. Una vez llegado a ese lugar encontró a sus hermanos y a un juez… Los hermanos de Jarek (inventados por mi) se llaman Irma, Kevin, Lucy y Harold…

Juez: Según el testamento de su padre, cada hijo obtendrá el 25% de la herencia final

Jarek: ¿Veinticinco por ciento? Pero somos cinco

Harold: ¿Qué haces aquí, Jarek?

Jarek: Pequeño Harold, como has crecido – dice fingiendo sorpresa

Lucy: ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Te mantuviste bien?

Kevin: Por favor, retírate. No tienes herencia

Jarek: No olvides que soy el mayor, la herencia será mía

Irma: Ahora yo soy la mayor, tú ya no perteneces a la familia

Kevin: Será el 25% repartido entre nosotros cuatro – dice refiriendo a él y sus otros hermanos

Juez: Aquí dice claramente que son sus hijos Irma, Kevin, Lucy y Harold sus hijos y herederos

Jarek: Por favor, mi nombre debe estar en el testamento

Juez: permítame revisar – dice y empieza a verificar – ¿Cómo se llama?

Jarek: Mi nombre es Jarek, hijo mayor del difunto

Juez: Lo siento – dice terminando de revisar – su nombre no figura en el testamento, solo figuran los de sus otros hijos y sus respectivas herencias, como terrenos, empresas, y demás posesiones invaluables

Jarek: debe haber una forma de obtener lo que me pertenece legítimamente

Juez: Su nombre no está en el testamento, así que no obtendrá ni un centavo

Jarek: No quería llegar a esto – saca su cuchilla – pero los mataré

Jax: Hoy no matarás a nadie – dice apareciendo en la escena

Jarek: Volvemos a vernos, ¿eh?

Sonya: Sabíamos que vendrías, Jarek

Jarek: Fue Kabal, ¿verdad?

Jax: Sí. Él lo sabía todo y nos pidió que estemos aquí

Jarek: Es verdad, él lo sabía todo

FLASHBACK

15 años atrás…

Kabal: Eres muy amable al invitarme a tu casa

Jarek: Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un amigo, y ahora quiero presentarte a mi familia

Ambos se dirigen al living donde todos están…

Jarek: Ellos son mis hermanos, - dice señalando a cada uno – Irma, Kevin, Lucy, y Harold

Kabal: Hola a todos – dice saludando y levantando la mano

Jarek: Y él es mi padre, Vincent

Vincent: Hola, joven…

Kabal: Kabal, llámenme Kabal

Vincent: Como digas, Kabal. Haznos el honor de cenar con nosotros

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Jarek: Tiempo después me uní al dragón negro, después se unió Kabal, y fui desheredado

Jax: Como sea, estás arrestado y esta vez no escaparás – dice y se pone en guardia

Jarek: Tú lo quisiste – dice y hace lo mismo

Sonya: Esperen – dice evitando la pelea – dinos dónde está Kano

Jarek: No hay tiempo para eso, así que quítate

Jax: Obedece, Sonya

Sonya: Si usted lo dice señor – dice al quitarse

Juez: ¡Alto! No pueden pelear, esto es un juzgado del gobierno

Jax: Soy Jackson Briggs. – dice luego de sacar su placa – Soy comandante de las fuerzas especiales

Juez: ¿Qué es eso?

Jax: Somos una organización superior que captura bandidos de gran nivel, y Jarek es uno de ellos

Los hermanos de Jarek se miran entre sí, no pueden creer lo que escuchan…

Sonya: Así es, es el segundo al mando del clan de traficantes de armas conocido como "Dragón Negro"

Jarek: Somos más que sólo traficantes de armas, somos una organización criminal de peleadores profesionales

Juez: Y tú eres uno, ¿es por eso que dejó a su familia?

Jarek al oír eso sale a la calle irritado pero es seguido por Jax y Sonya…

Jax: No te vayas – dice tomándole el brazo a Jarek – vendrás conmigo y te quedarás en una sucia celda para siempre

Jarek: No puedo permitir semejante insolencia – dice forzando su brazo liberándose de Jax

Ambos vuelven a ponerse en posición de pelea, y comienzan los golpes. Jarek para golpear dos veces a Jax quien al cubrirse pierde el equilibrio, Jarek lo patea y Jax se resiste a caer. Al volver a acercarse, Jax lo toma del cuello y lo levanta para golpearlo en la cara tantas veces como pueda. Jarek cae al suelo intentando levantarse, cuando ve que sus hermanos salen del juzgado y lo ven pelear. Jarek se levanta y se prepara para continuar, usando su lazo atacando a Jax en diferentes partes del cuerpo hasta que lo atrapa y se lo quita. Jax corre dando un fuerte puñetazo a Jarek quien cae rendido al piso malherido…

Jax: Vendrás conmigo

Jarek: Nunca – dice tratando de levantarse y no lo consigue

Inmediatamente después llega una camioneta S.W.A.T. y sale Stryker…

Sonya: Demonios, Stryker. Eres muy inoportuno

Stryker: ¿¡Qué es todo este alboroto!?

Jax: Atrapamos al ayudante de Kano

Al oír eso, Kabal sale de la camioneta y es observado por Jarek…

Kabal: ¿Jarek? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jarek hace un gran esfuerzo, y se levanta para correr hacia Kabal con furia, pero es interceptado por Stryker…

Stryker: ¿Quién es este? – le dice a Kabal – ¿Por qué quiere atacarte?

Kabal: Era mi compañero en los Dragones Negros, su nombre es Jarek

Jarek: Pagaras tu traición muy pronto – dice forzando su voz - ¿Por qué, Kabal? ¿Por qué les dijiste?

Kabal: Soy un servidor público ahora, es mi trabajo atrapar criminales

Jax: Y ahora… – dice a Jarek – te quedaras en prisión

Stryker: Como digas, grandulón – dice y suelta a Jarek

Jax: Tal vez puedas llevarnos con Kano

Kabal: Kano no está aquí, sino que en México

Sonya: Tal vez podamos ir y buscarlo

Jax: Recuerda que no somos autoridades en México

Jarek: Un momento. ¿Cómo sabes que está en México?

Kabal: Kano una vez me dijo que tenía otra base de operaciones en México, un edificio abandonado que usaría para traficar ahí en caso de un disturbio en Estados Unidos

Sonya: ¿Y en qué parte de ese país se encuentra?

Kabal: No lo sé, Sonya

Todos miran a Jarek porque saben que él tiene la respuesta…

Jarek: No lo diré, nunca

Jax: Entonces… – dice y lo toma del cuello

Quan Chi aparece en la escena y evita que Jax golpee a Jarek deteniendo su puño

Quan Chi: Si fuera tú me iría lo más pronto posible

Jax: ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡No eres autoridad para mí!

Quan Chi: Me presento, soy Quan Chi y soy autoridad ante el universo aunque no te guste

Jarek: ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Quan Chi: Ya lo sabrás – dice con seriedad y se teletransporta con Jarek

Jarek es llevado por Quan Chi al reino de Edenia, o lo que queda de él porque está fusionado con el Outworld…

Jarek: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Para qué me traes?

Quan Chi: Estamos en el Outworld

Jarek: ¿Me sacaste de la tierra?

Quan Chi: Recluto guerreros y los hago combatir contra adversarios míos, pero aún no estás listo

Jarek: Entonces devuélveme a la tierra

Quan Chi: ¿Quieres volver? ¿Quieres vivir una vida vacía y sin poder oficial con policías detrás de ti? Entrenarás en este mundo

Jarek: Soy bueno para evadir la ley, devuélveme a la tierra

Quan Chi: ¿Me ayudarás?

Raiden hace su aparición y lanza un débil rayo a Quan Chi el cual hace que caiga…

Jarek: Increíble, ¿Tú eres quien visitó a Kano?

Raiden: Y te diré lo mismo que a él, abandona esa vida que llevas, ven conmigo – dice y extiende su mano

Jarek: Tú convenciste a Kabal a abandonar al dragón negro, ¿no?

Raiden: Sé que andan tras de ti, y puedo hacer que te perdonen siempre que lleves una vida honrada de hoy en adelante

Jarek: Estuve ahí por mi millonaria herencia, y no permitieron que la tenga. Luego unos tipos armados me encontraron para apresarme

Raiden: Sí, lo he visto todo. Y si cometes un delito debes pagarlo

Jarek: Lárgate, estoy bien como ahora – dice dándole la espalda

Raiden hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza y desaparece, al mismo tiempo Quan Chi se levanta…

Quan Chi: ¿De qué lado estarás?

Jarek: Del tuyo, Quan Chi. Pero quiero entrenar en la tierra si no le molesta

Quan Chi: De acuerdo

Jarek: Gracias – dice haciendo una reverencia

Quan Chi: Dentro de una semana estarás en casa

Jarek: ¿Una semana? Creo que merezco una explicación, Quan Chi

Quan Chi: No hay otra forma de demostrar tu lealtad aun no estando listo

Jarek: ¿Qué haré?

Quan Chi: Vas a combatir

Jarek: ¿Contra quién?

Quan Chi: Probarás suerte contra un guerrero superior a ti

Al usar su magia, Quan Chi logra traer a Noob Saibot quien se posiciona para pelear con Jarek…

Quan Chi: Ahora, joven amigo, intenta atacar a Noob Saibot. Párate por allá – dice señalando su lugar

Noob Saibot: ¿Quiere que lo mate? – dice en voz baja

Quan Chi: No, sólo dale un entrenamiento intensivo – dice también en voz baja

Jarek: Estoy malherido aun, señor. ¿Podría hacerlo en otra ocasión?

Quan Chi: Estar malherido durante un combate significa una ligera desventaja, pero también libera tu verdadero potencial

Jarek: Pelearé entonces, señor Quan Chi

Jarek se pone en guardia y el combate comienza, Jarek lanza débiles golpes que Noob Saibot logra parar con facilidad, al cabo de pocos segundos, Noob se harta de parar golpes y lanza una patada que impacta fuertemente en la cara a Jarek haciendo caer de dolor…

Jarek: De verdad estoy débil por mi anterior pelea – dice tomándose la cara

Quan Chi: Puedes hacerlo mejor – dice y le pasa un poco de energía

Noob Saibot: Dile que se levante – dice señalándolo

Quan Chi: ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Jarek: Estoy mejor, podré combatir mejor ahora

Quan Chi: Demuestra que no mientes

Así, Jarek se atreve a seguir la pelea lanzando golpes semi-eficaces a Noob Saibot quien golpea más fuerte a Jarek pero este se resiste…

Quan Chi: Está bien, es suficiente. Tienes algo, joven…

Jarek: Soy Jarek

Quan Chi: De acuerdo, Jarek. Puedes volver a la tierra ahora pero no olvides entrenar duro – dice abriendo un portal

Jarek: Estaré bien. Tengo un buen maestro y amigo

Quan Chi: Sé quién es y te recomiendo que no lo veas más

Jarek: ¿Por qué?

Quan Chi: Él es perseguido por policías, y te llevarán a ti si no lo abandonas

Jarek piensa y accede al pedido asintiendo con la cabeza y cruza el portal. Jarek visitó unos días después la tumba de su padre llevándole flores y esforzándose por no derramar lágrimas. Entonces recordó lo que Quan Chi le dijo, pero al pensar en cómo reaccionaría Kano si le dijera que abandona el Dragón Negro decidió directamente no verlo otra vez…

Y este fue el segundo capítulo espero les haya gustado, dejen un review diciéndome un personaje que quieren que tenga su propio capítulo o de alguno que quieren que aparezca y yo pensaré un capítulo para dicho personaje (aunque no hay un orden de capítulos veré si podré ponerlo cuanto antes) gracias por visitarme y no se pierdan el próximo cuando lo suba.


	3. Chapter 3: Stryker

Hola, soy matiaspunk01 y esto es "Mortal Kombat: Realidades"

"No todos en la policía son corruptos, un verdadero defensor de la ley la protege a toda costa, no creyendo lo que es justo para él sino respetando los códigos policiales"

Capítulo 3: Stryker

Integrante del equipo S.W.A.T. en Nueva York, protegiendo a dicha ciudad de maleantes potenciales. Su compañero Kabal y él patrullan por la ciudad buscando criminales, pero ahora se ven involucrados en problemas más serios.

En medio de las ruinas de la ex residencia del "Dragón Negro", un grupo de policías investiga cuando llegan Stryker y Kabal en una camioneta…

Stryker: ¿Encontraron algo?

Policía 1: No

Stryker: Pues váyanse y dejen trabajar a profesionales de verdad – dice bajando de la camioneta

Kabal: Ellos también son servidores públicos, tal vez deberíamos irnos y dejarlos trabajar – dice al bajar desanimado

Stryker: ¿Pasa algo? Dímelo, compañero

Kabal: Aquí residían los dragones negros – dice en voz baja

Stryker: ¿Qué buscan exactamente aquí? – pregunta a los policías

Policía 1: Recibimos informes acerca de fiestas frecuentes y música muy fuerte hasta altas horas de la noche en éste lugar

Policía 2: Los vecinos de la zona presentaron gran cantidad de quejas hasta ahora

Stryker: ¿Y desde cuando recibían esas quejas?

Policía 3: Desde hace dos años

Stryker: ¿Y recién ahora vienen? El lugar ya no existe, todos se fueron

Policía 3: Hemos venido muchas veces, pero nunca pudimos pasar de la entrada

Policía 1: Seguramente se trata de un grupo de organizadores de eventos o un casino

Stryker y Kabal resisten la tentación de reírse de lo que escuchaban…

Policía 4: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Kabal: Nada

Policía 1: En fin, averiguamos que esta gente dejó el lugar a causa de un enfrentamiento con el ejército

Stryker: ¿Ejército?

Kabal: En realidad fueron las fuerzas especiales – le dice al oído

Policía 4: ¿Qué le dijo?

Kabal: Le decía si han interrogado a alguien de aquí alguna vez

Policía 3: Sí, el guardia de la puerta me dijo el nombre de la dueña de todo esto

Kabal y Stryker se miran entre sí…

Stryker: ¿Y cómo se llama la dueña de todo esto? – dice con sarcasmo

Policía 2: Es una empresaria malvada llamada… Sonya Blade

Stryker explota de la risa tomándose el pecho y Kabal se ríe sólo un poco tapándose la boca…

Policía 4: ¡Basta! ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?

Stryker: Están súper despistados, policías

Policía 2: ¿Y qué saben ustedes sobre este lugar, eh?

Stryker: Pues, aquí residía un clan de luchadores llamados "Dragones Negros", los cuales también trafican armas, sus fiestas son para confundir, se mudaron a México y su líder se llama Kano. Por cierto, Kano es un hombre y mi amigo aquí al lado fue parte de su banda

Los policías no le creen y se echan a reír…

Stryker: ¿Te das cuenta lo inoportunos que son los policías comunes? Por eso no saben identificar criminales a menos que los vean robando o matando

Policía 1: Creemos ser una fuerza capaz de atrapar cualquier tipo de bandido

Stryker: Ustedes, policía inferior, no son capaces ni de impedir un robo de un ladrón desarmado en una triste tienda. ¿Por qué no se van a la jefatura a comer roscas y tomar café?

Policía 3: ¡No es gracioso, Stryker!

Stryker: Oficial S.W.A.T. Kurtis Stryker para ustedes

Policía 4: Nos las pagarás algún día – dice en voz baja

Stryker: Y no olviden que soy amigo de su jefe y puedo solicitarle que los despida

Los policías comunes se van retirando…

Stryker: ¡Y no olviden el significado de "vigilar el perímetro"!

Kabal: Creo que fuiste muy duro con esos oficiales

Stryker: Así se llevan los policías superiores, o sea nosotros, con los inferiores. Aquí es cómo en la selva, Kabal, sólo el más fuerte prevalece y los demás mueren en su camino

Kabal: ¿Ya podemos irnos?

Stryker: Desde luego

* * *

Stryker y Kabal se dirigían en realidad a su base de operaciones por otro caso, la hija de un importante empresario fue secuestrada y el equipo S.W.A.T. debe rescatarla, al llegar a su base de operaciones reciben sus órdenes…

Agente 1: Llegas tarde, pero el jefe te necesita – dice abriendo la puerta de la oficina

Stryker: ¿Cómo no? – dice al entrar

Kabal intenta entrar detrás pero es detenido…

Agente 2: Sólo pidió a Stryker – dice cerrando su paso

Jefe: Stryker, tú eres mi mejor policía, tendrás el papel más importante en la operación, te verás cara a cara con los secuestradores y salvarás a la chica en el momento preciso

Stryker: Sí, señor

Jefe: Esto es lo que tenemos. – dice abriendo una carpeta de archivos – El secuestrador es un líder pandillero ambicioso llamado Forrest Hamilton. Consiguió muchos aliados mediante la corrupción y las peleas de bandas ganadas

Stryker: Podríamos armar una pelea de bandas falsa, para hacer más fácil el rescate mientras se distraen peleando

Jefe: O tal vez que ni siquiera peleen

Stryker: ¿Se refiere a dejarlo sin hombres para liberarla fácilmente?

Jefe: Sí, con una buena excusa Hamilton no se reusará a asistir

Stryker: Muy bien pensado, jefe

Jefe: Para contactarlo conseguimos un número de teléfono que tal vez nos sirva

El jefe le da un teléfono a Stryker y marca el número indicado en los archivos…

Stryker: Pero, ¿para qué lo llamo?

Jefe: Dile que eres de una banda rival y desafíalo

Stryker: Como quiera

Teléfono: ¿Hola?

Stryker: Sí, pásame con tu jefe

Teléfono: ¿Con quién?

Stryker: ¡Con Hamilton!

Jefe: ¡No grite! – grita en voz baja

Stryker: Sólo habrá que esperar a que lo contacten

Teléfono: Hamilton no se encuentra, ¿desea darle algún mensaje?

Stryker: Sí, deseo desafiarlo a él y a toda su banda

Telefono: Nadie nos puede desafiar, somos los más poderosos

Stryker: Tienen la oportunidad de probarlo

Teléfono: ¿Cuándo y dónde, imbécil?

Stryker: En el subterráneo de la calle principal de la ciudad de Nueva York

Teléfono: ¿A qué hora quieres morir y qué día?

Stryker: A las 3 de la mañana del Jueves

Teléfono: Ahí estaremos, y despídete de tu familia – dice y cuelga el teléfono

Stryker: ¡Ja! Ni siquiera tengo familia

* * *

Cuatro días después…

Jefe: Parece que el teléfono no sirvió, debemos hacer un rescate de verdad

Stryker: ¿Tiene alguna dirección?

El jefe vuelve a sacar sus archivos…

Jefe: Según se averiguó, Hamilton tiene una mansión aquí en Nueva York

Stryker: ¿Y qué haré?

Jefe: Empezaré por decir que habrá un cambio de planes, y tú trabajo será infiltrarte en su banda, ganando su confianza

Stryker: Y lo detengo en el momento preciso

Jefe: No, por eso es un cambio de planes. Lo que harás será lograr que te deje custodiar a la chica, cuando lo logres nos avisarás y serás ayudado por colegas a escapar

Stryker: Y cuando me haya ido empezará el tiroteo

Jefe: Exactamente, ya que entendiste puedes retirarte, y en unos días te prepararemos para el plan. Pero no lo olvides, la chica en cuestión es hija de un importante empresario y de seguro intentarán quitarle cada centavo que tenga a su padre por ella

* * *

Unos días después, el equipo S.W.A.T. empieza el operativo…

Jefe: Esto es lo que harás, solamente portando un celular normal podrás contactarme para que no sospechen. Por eso no usarás el equipamiento normal

Stryker se acerca a la mansión disfrazado como un pandillero…

Guardia: ¿Qué quieres?

Stryker: Vengo a ofrecerles mi servicio, créanme que soy valioso

Guardia: ¿Qué sabes hacer?

Stryker: Sé pelear, podría defender sus vidas sólo con mis puños, y también manejo armas

Guardia: ¿Qué clase de armas?

Stryker: De fuego, imbécil

Guardia: Pasa. – dice abriendo el portón y lo acompaña – Verás, serás puesto a prueba de inmediato

Al llegar a la puerta, el guardia informa a su jefe del nuevo…

Hamilton: ¿Podrás vencer a tres de mis mejores hombres?

Stryker: Será sencillo

Tres pandilleros rodean a Stryker intentando atacarlo, lo atacan de a uno por vez y Stryker los golpea, al primero lo toma del brazo y lo lanza al segundo cuando intenta pegarle, y al tercero lo frena y le pega en la nariz tumbándolo. Y Hamilton aplaude seriamente…

Hamilton: Bravo, ahora tu segunda prueba es dispararle a las cosas que te indique. Para empezar dispara al jarrón junto a la puerta, después al televisor viejo y después a la foto de Johnny Cage autografiada

Stryker: Pero no tengo un arma

Guardia: Usa esta – dice al entregarle su arma

Stryker dispara y acierta a los tres blancos indicados…

Hamilton: Bien hecho, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Stryker: Me llamo Bryan Montiel

Pandillero 1: Disculpe, jefe. Terminó mi turno

Pandillero 2: También el mío

Hamilton: Bryan, Chris, ocuparán su turno

Pandillero 3: Sí, señor

Stryker: ¿Haciendo qué?

Hamilton: Custodiarás a mi rehén

Stryker: ¿Y si viene la policía?

Hamilton: No te preocupes, tengo cámaras por todas partes, y les dispararás desde el balcón

Stryker: ¿No tiene a nadie más que lo haga?

Hamilton: Confío en ti, nadie más tiene tus habilidades, joven Bryan. Ninguno de mis hombres tiene tu puntería, y tu forma de pelear

Pandillero 3: ¿Cree que es buena idea? Acaba de llegar – le susurra

Hamilton: Lo sé, pero no hay otra forma, y así probará su lealtad

Stryker: Entonces, ¿dónde está ese balcón?

Hamilton: Chris te llevará

Pandillero 3: Así es, camina novato

El pandillero lleva a Stryker directo hacia la rehén, y al llegar Stryker cierra la puerta y el pandillero le quita la mordaza de la boca a la rehén quién se encontraba llorando…

Pandillero 3: ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Te trataron bien mis compañeros?

Chica: ¡Púdrete!

Pandillero 3: Eres una gatita mala, pero no tienes garras – dice tiernamente

Chica: ¡Lo lamentarás! Mi padre vendrá por mí y la policía me llevará preso

Pandillero 3: ¡Hey! ¡Chico nuevo! Dile algo

Stryker: Hola

Pandillero 3: ¿Es todo? Ahora vuelvo, y que no se te escape o lo lamentarás – dice y sale del lugar

Stryker: Tranquila, soy del equipo S.W.A.T. y te sacaré de aquí

Saca su celular y llama a su jefe…

Stryker: Estoy listo para salir

Celular: Te veo, en un minuto te sacamos de ahí – dice y cuelga

Stryker: Todo listo, enseguida saldrás de aquí, pero debes disimular mientras tanto

Chica: Entiendo perfectamente señor…

Stryker: Kurtis Stryker

El pandillero vuelve al lugar…

Stryker: Volviste rápido

Pandillero 3: El jefe quiere verte

En ese momento, los del equipo S.W.A.T. lograron invadir el lugar sin que se den cuenta desactivando las alarmas de seguridad, y ponen una escalera en el balcón para escapar...

Pandillero 3: ¿¡Qué es esto!?

Stryker: Si dices algo te vuelo la cabeza. – dice apuntándole con su pistola – Debiste quitármela después de que me la dieron

Pandillero 3: ¡Lo pagarás, Bryan!

Stryker: Mi nombre es Kurtis Stryker, idiota

Pandillero 3: ¡Tú! ¡Eres de la llamada!

Stryker: Con que no olvidaste mi voz

Pandillero 3: ¡JEFE! – grita muy fuerte

Agente 1: ¡Quieto! ¡Está detenido! – dice apuntándole

Agente 2: No se mueva o se pondrá peor – dice esposándolo

Stryker ayuda a la chica a bajar por el balcón, mientras que en la sala principal se produce una destrucción masiva del lugar en donde algunos pandilleros mueren. Y debido a su logro, Stryker es premiado con un desfile por la ciudad organizado por el empresario padre de la chica con carros alegóricos y esas cosas al día siguiente.

* * *

Unos días después, Stryker recibe un llamado de Sonya Blade…

Stryker: ¿Diga?

Sonya: ¡Secuestraron a Jax! – dice alterada

Stryker: Cálmate, ¿quién lo secuestró?

Sonya: Fue un hombre viejo, que puede tele transportarse. Ese que ayudó a Kano a Escapar del cuartel de las Fuerzas Especiales

Stryker: Lo siento pero no lo conozco, ¿y tú, Kabal? – dice pasándole el comunicador

Kabal: Kano me dijo que un hombre viejo le pidió armas el mismo día que pasó, se llamaba Shang Tsung

Sonya: Gracias, ¿Saben cómo lo encuentro?

Kabal: Tal vez sea socio de Kano

Sonya: Entonces no tengo opción, iré a ver a Kano a México aunque me cueste mi trabajo

Así termina este capítulo, el próximo será de Sonya Blade. Sigan viendo todos mis fics por favor, y chau les dice matíaspunk01


	4. Chapter 4: Sonya

Hola, sean bienvenidos al cuarto episodio de Mortal Kombat: Realidades

"El deseo de venganza es uno de los más fáciles de cumplir, pero no en todos los casos. Todo aquél que hace de las suyas sufrirá las consecuencias, y esta vez es personal"

Capítulo 4: Sonya

Perteneciente a las Fuerzas Especiales, Sonya Blade ha sido siempre una fiel protectora de la justicia, perdió a su familia en la guerra y a su compañero de equipo a manos de Kano. Su vida tiende a girar sobre su venganza contra él, ¿Pero qué pasaría después si al fin lo logra?

Sonya Blade decidió viajar a México, creyendo que encontraría a Jax ahí…

Maletero: Disculpe, señorita. ¿La maleta llena de armas es suya?

Sonya: Ah, emmm… Es que vengo de Texas, ahí es legal tener armas

Maletero: No se preocupe, en México no se prohíbe la posesión pero… ¿Usted es policía?

Sonya: ¡Ya le dije que soy de Texas, todos portan armas en Texas! – dice y agarra su maleta

Maletero: Disculpe la molestia

Sonya Blade se toma un taxi que espera en el aeropuerto, finalmente llega a la nueva guarida del Dragón Negro

Guardia 1: ¡Es Sonya!

Guardia 2: Avisaré al jefe – dice y saca un comunicador

Sonya: No avisarás a nadie que estoy aquí – dice apuntando con un rayo láser rosa

Primero le dispara al que portaba el comunicador y después al otro…

Mientras tanto dentro de la guarida…

Kano: Todo listo

Shang Tsung: Sonya Blade debe estar en ese torneo, así que la visitarás y le darás esto – dice sacando un papel

Kano: Se lo daré personalmente – dice recibiendo el papel y lo pone en su bolsillo

Shang Tsung desaparece, y después aparece Sonya en la escena…

Sonya: ¡Kano! ¡Sé que fuiste tú!

Los empleados de Kano se acercan a ella pero Kano lo impide…

Kano: Esperen, sólo es una y es mujer. Déjenme a mí – dice caminando hacia Sonya

Sonya: ¡Libéralo! – dice y lo apunta con su arma

Kano: ¿Liberar a quién?

Sonya: Jax está aquí, tú lo tienes

Kano: Te equivocas, yo no lo tengo

Sonya: No me dejas opción

Antes de que dispare su arma, Kano le dispara a ella su láser de ojo en la cabeza, Sonya se cubría la cara en el suelo y Kano se acerca…

Kano: Oh, lo siento. – dice con sarcasmo – ¿Te lastimé?

Sonya le devuelve una patada en la cara, se levanta, y lo barre haciéndolo caer. Una vez en el suelo, Sonya le pisa el pecho…

Kano: No entiendo qué quieres

Sonya: No seguiré permitiendo que asesines agentes de las Fuerzas Especiales

Kano: ¿Hablas de tu compañero? Porqué él me quitó un ojo, y a cambio le quité la vida

Sonya: ¡Sólo dime donde está Jax! – dice presionando su pecho

Kano: No lo tengo, lo juro – dice tomando el pie de Sonya sin poder quitárselo de encima

Sonya: ¿Dónde está?

Kano intenta poner la mano en su bolsillo y Sonya sospecha así que le pisa la mano…

Sonya: ¿¡Qué tienes ahí!? – pone la mano en su bolsillo y saca el papel - ¿Torneo Mortal Kombat?

Kano: Sí, es un importante torneo de peleadores. Iba a llevarte esa invitación

Sonya: ¡No me interesa ningún torneo! – dice tirando el papel - ¡Quiero saber dónde está Jax!

Kano: ¿Por qué no lees entre líneas? ¡Y deja de pisar mi mano!

Sonya: ¿Jax estará ahí? – dice pisando su mano más fuerte

Kano con su otra mano saca un cuchillo e intenta clavárselo en el pie a Sonya pero falla, y le da tiempo para sacar su otra mano del lugar. Sonya vuelve a apuntarlo con su arma

Sonya: Si te mueves te disparo, ¿Jax competirá en el torneo?

Kano: No, es prisionero de mi socio

Sonya: ¿Es ese tal Shang Tsung?

Kano: Sí, el mismo que me ayudó a salir de tu pocilga

Sonya: ¿Dónde será el torneo?

Kano: La dirección está en el papel

Sonya: Levántalo

Kano se arrastra y le alcanza el papel, pero cuando se lo da la toma de la muñeca y la lanza al piso. Kano se levanta y luego a ella tomándola de atrás con su cuchillo en el cuello…

Sonya: Suéltame, tramposo

Kano: Para que veas que soy tan malo te dejaré ir – dice y la suelta

Sonya: Si estuvieras en mi jurisdicción te metería en prisión. Y si quisiera ir yo a prisión te mataría en este momento

Kano: Pues no lo estamos así que vete, y no me matarás nunca

Sonya se va resignada, pero al menos sabe dónde está Jax. Cinco días después llegaría a la isla de Shang Tsung, pero no para combatir precisamente…

Sonya: No veo a Jax por ningún lado. – dice en voz baja – Tal vez Kano tenía razón

Sonya ve pasar junto a ella un guardia enmascarado…

Sonya: Oye tú, dime dónde puedo encontrar a Shang Tsung

Guardia enmascarado: Sígame, le mostraré a donde debe ir

El guardia camina y Sonya lo sigue hasta donde están todos los demás guerreros…

Guardia enmascarado: Shang Tsung aparecerá en unos momentos sobre aquel palco – dice señalando el palco - ¿Es la primera vez que compite?

Sonya: Emmm… Sí – dice y luego piensa – Si le digo que no me mandará a un calabozo, ¡Calabozo eso es! Jax puede estar en un calabozo cerca de aquí, entonces no estoy en el lugar correcto

Sonya observa la puerta por la que entró que de repente se cierra. En ese mismo instante aparece Shang Tsung con Kitana y Jade a su derecha y Baraka a su izquierda. Unos monjes debajo de ellos aparecen de ambos lados y se sientan. Cuando Shang habla sobre el palco, Sonya solo piensa en lo que le habrá echo a Jax cuando Johnny Cage le habla…

Johnny Cage: Hola, guapa. Johnny Cage

Sonya: Felicidades

Johnny Cage: Hey, asalto masivo, ciudadano Cage, el mimo ninja, ¿no te suena ninguna?

Sonya no le presta atención y ve abrirse la puerta por la que había entrado, viendo entrar a Kano y ella menciona su nombre…

Kano: Allí está esa perra – dice en voz baja a lo lejos y se queda cerca de la salida

Johnny Cage: Dime tu nombre

Sonya: No tengo por qué hacerlo

Johnny Cage: No te costará nada

Sonya: Me llamo Sonya Blade – dice resignada

Mientras Shang Tsung habla, Sonya se tranquiliza y decide guardar silencio un rato…

Johnny Cage: ¿Ese vejete es el reto final? Podrían ir dándome ya el cinto de campeón. Tendrán cintos, ¿no? – le dice a Sonya

Sonya ve a Shang Tsung cuando se transporta detrás de Cage y lo ignora. Volviendo a su lugar Shang invita a Johnny a pelear contra Reptile, haciendo este último una magnífica entrada…

Sonya: Esto es un zoológico, veo a una iguana gigante

En ese momento la pelea empieza y Kano se acerca a Sonya…

Kano: Parece que tu noviecito pelea bien

Sonya: No me molestes, Kano. Y dime dónde está Jax

Kano: Ni idea. Acabo de llegar a la isla y tal vez me toque pelear pronto, y tal vez contra ti

Sonya: No compito en este torneo. Mis intenciones son otras

Kano: La invitación tenía tu nombre, fuiste elegida y no tienes opción. Si no peleas, Jax se muere

Sonya: No pelearé y punto final

Kano: Piénsalo

Kano vuelve a su lugar y Johnny Cage vence a Reptile aplicando una patada final en la cabeza, luego celebra su victoria con Sonya…

Johnny Cage: A ti te invitaré a cenar

Sonya le hace un gesto de repulsión y Shang Tsung vuelve a llamar a Johnny…

Shang Tsung: ¡Baraka!

Johnny Cage vuelve a ponerse en guardia, y Sonya ve con rareza a Baraka quien parece que no cayó bien del palco…

Sonya: Este lugar está lleno de fenómenos

Johnny Cage pelea con Baraka y aun estando cansado le gana fácilmente tan sólo con pegarle en los bajos, y dándole un combo de cuatro patadas en la cara…

Sonya: Así que ese es su secreto, pelea sucia

Luego de eso, Sonya se retira del lugar y Shang Tsung la observa cuando todos se retiran del lugar excepto Raiden y Liu Kang quienes retienen a Cage. Sonya va tras Kano en una corrida por la isla pero lo pierde de vista y saca su comunicador…

Sonya: Fuerzas Especiales, aquí Sonya Blade. Estoy en una isla extraña

Agente: Estamos triangulando vuestra señal para evacuar pero, no vemos ninguna isla

Sonya: Pues estoy en ella, localiza mi intercomunicador

Agente: Recibido, ¿cuál es vuestra situación?

Sonya: Tienen a Jax, y si no peleo en este torneo de locos le matarán. Intentaré salvarlo yo misma en caso de que eso le pase

Agente: Afirmativo, buscaremos esa isla si es que existe – dice y se apaga el comunicador

Sonya continúa su camino hasta llegar a una guarida subterránea donde lo encuentra tras las rejas…

Sonya: Oh, dios mío. ¿Qué te han hecho?

Jax: Huye, niña, huye – dice tomando los barrotes todo golpeado (cabe destacar que Jax no tiene los brazos metálicos)

Shang y dos guardias aparecen…

Shang Tsung: Señorita Blade, gracias por venir. La estábamos esperando

Sonya: Déjeme marchar, no participamos en su torneo

Shang Tsung: Discrepo, usted también es una contendiente. Se enfrentará a Sub-Zero, del clan de asesinos Lin Kuei

Sub-Zero (Bi Han) hace su aparición y Sonya se le acerca…

Jax: Espera – dice en voz baja

Sub-Zero: Siente el frío abrazo de la muerte

Sub-Zero arma una bola de hielo y cuando lanza Sonya se agacha y le dispara con su arma haciendo que se tome la pierna. En su distracción, Sonya la patea en la cara haciéndolo retroceder cuando Raiden aparece y Sub-Zero huye…

Sonya: Si no te apartas te daré una paliza

Shang Tsung: Un reto

Raiden: No, esperen. Yo…

Sonya: ¿Tú también quieres recibir?

Ambos se ponen en guardia, Sonya dispara su arma y Raiden se quita esquivando el tiro. Sonya vuelve a intentarlo pero falla, y al tercer intento se queda sin munición

Raiden: ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo – dice y camina alejándose

Sonya: No he terminado contigo – dice corriendo a por él

Sonya lo alcanza, Raiden se voltea y continúa el combate. Sonya lanza infinidad de golpes pero Raiden los detiene todos…

Raiden: ¿¡No vas a escucharme!?

Sonya toma poca distancia y corre con una gran patada, Raiden se teletransporta detrás de ella haciendo que se choque contra una pared…

Shang Tsung: Así no se trata a quienes debes proteger

Raiden: No te importa, brujo

En ese momento Shang Tsung y sus gurdias se van y aparecen Liu Kang y Johnny Cage…

Johnny Cage: ¡Sonya! ¿Qué le has hecho?

Raiden: Ella misma se golpeó intentando atacarme

Jax: Disculpe, ¿puede sacarme de aquí?

Raiden: Si claro. Pero aléjate de los barrotes – dice y luego con un rayo destruye los barrotes

Jax: Me golpearon muy duro esos sujetos

Raiden: Puedo curarte – dice y prepara sus manos – sólo serán diez segundos

Raiden usa su poder curador con Jax restableciéndolo…

Jax: Eres increíble

Johnny Cage: ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con Sonya?

Raiden: Podré curarla, pero no despertarla

Jax: Gracias por salvarme, pero Sonya y yo debemos irnos

Un helicóptero llega pero Shang Tsung lo hace explotar…

Jax: Ahora no podremos salir

Raiden: Para poder salir con vida de la isla, la tierra debe vencer en este torneo

Jax: Quieres decir que los malos…

Raiden: Exacto, son de otro mundo llamado Outworld – dice y recarga su energía para curar a Sonya

Hasta aquí el capítulo 4 no me costó escribirlo pero la historia en sí ya será complicada


End file.
